The Outer Sailor Senshi
by xMidnightChaosx
Summary: Story following the Outer Sailor Senshi and adventures they have. Contains yuri in the form of MishiruxAmara
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so in this Sm Fic is written in MY version of the Sm world. Same characters, with some differences:**

**Trista lives with the outer sailor senshi and has 10 degrees and guards the veil between worlds. She also teaches at the outer sailor's school**

**Hotaru Is psychic and goes to the same school as the others. She is the only one apart from Chibi to understand Chibi chibi via psychic link**

**Michelle Mishiru and Amara Haruka are called so because I watched the English dub first but still love the Japanese version.**

**They work for a false Queen serenity, who controls them or will kill one of them**

**They live in a Penthouse with swimming pool and one other flat above them owned by two old women.**

**Seiya is NOT a sailor star just some random and possibly dangerous dude.**

**The inner Sailor Senshi are the same but I don't focus on them.**

**That's it I think... Nothing else, or if i do think of something else i will notify you.**

**So read on...**

**(Once I've Uploaded it of Course)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter one, and it'll Follow the story of Seiya and the Outer Senshi.**

**My spelling is awful so mention if I use the wrong word or spelling.**

**Seiya- Part 1**

Michelle was panicking again. _Where was her hairdryer, She felt sure she had left it on the bed. _She burst in to Trista's room. "Oh Trista! Have you seen my hairdryer?" The Aquanette cried. Trista looked up from her marking and looked at Michelle, an eyebrow raised. "I told you there wasn't time to paint your nails, you're stressed again," Trista said bluntly. Michelle huffed and swung her hair out of her face. "I can't perform in a blue dress without Blue nails, your no help!" She hissed throwing her hands up in despair. She ran across to the door where a thoroughly muddy Amara stood. "Don't get mud on the floor and have you seen my hairdryer?" Michelle asked eyeing the mud caked on Amara's boots. Amara rolled her eyes. "I won't and no, Nice to see you too Michelle," Amara replied sarcastically, putting her motorbike helmet on the side table. Michelle growled in frustration and grabbed her Violin, dress and makeup bag. "Oh well, No time to look anymore, drive me there would you honey?" She said regaining composure. As the doors started to slid shut Hotaru's voice sounded in their heads, "It's in the bathroom." Michelle stuck her arm between the Lift doors and they slid open again. She thrusted her stuff in to Amara's hands. "Five seconds!" She said running to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later The Aquanette reappeared and the lift doors slid shut. "Phew, I get so stressed about these things, Anyway how did the race go? Michelle asked her voice like music.  
"I won of course, those guys can't race for toffee, I don't know why they bother," Amara replied, passing Michelle back her stuff and brandishing the car keys. Michelle Leaned in and pecked Amara's cheek, feeling so at home with her girlfriend. The Blonde Smiled as the doors opened again in the Garage and they got in to the car and took Michelle's Hand "Hopefully no attacks this time," She said starting the engine. "I've had quite enough drama this week with the attacks, Hopefully Serena can Handle them, which reminds me I asked Serena and her friends to come, their sat next to you," Michelle replied brushing her dress. Amara Looked at Michelle blankly. "I'm sitting with a bunch of fourteen year olds?" She asked, seriously hoping she had misheard.  
"Don't grumble dear, just drive," Michelle replied sweetly. Amara sighed and pressed the accelerator. "Don't blame me if I strangle one of them then," She stated indigently. If only Amara didn't love Michelle so much she would have made a stand, usually though, What Michelle wants, she got.

"Thank you Honey, I'll see you after in my dressing room. I always need help undoing my dress…" She gave a flirtatious wink and kissed Amara softly before watching her drive off. She turned toward the hall to see a huge picture of herself playing the Violin with the Words 'Michelle Mishiru, Tonight at 7'. Suddenly rain started to patter lightly, and as she made her way to the hall, got increasingly hard. _Great _Michelle thought _I only just dried my hair… maybe if I could just… _She tried to move the water around her with her powers, when suddenly, the rain stopped falling on her, she looked up to see an umbrella, attached to an arm, attached to a man. The man was tall and had long black hair tied into a ponytail. "Thank you!" Michelle said smiling if not a little bemused. He smiled and Michelle felt herself melt slightly. "My name is Seiya, I recognized you and had to come over, your amazing" He said linking an arm with hers. They started towards the Hall again.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm glad you did, this dress would have been ruined!" She replied leaning into him slightly. "I've booked to see you tonight; I'm a new performer here, Piano." He informed her, opening the Hall door. They stepped in to the Modern entrance and Seiya shook the Umbrella, leaving it with the cloakroom attendant. "Piano, my friend plays Piano too, it's a lovely Instrument," Michelle said walking towards the grand stairs. "I'll see you after the show perhaps? I would like that." She said, more flirtatiously than perhaps she should have. Seiya Smiled and nodded putting a hand over his heart "As you wish" He said.


End file.
